The Truth Revealed
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Sequel to Was It Just A Dream. The dreams are continuing and the feelings are growing, would things changing really be a bad thing? HieixKurama. Rated R, yaoi lemon ONESHOT. Please Read and Review


The Truth Revealed 

By: MidnightPrincess

**WARNING: **_This is a **yaoi **fic meaning two guys together being intimate. If you don't like that sort of pairing then** don't **read. Also to all you little kids…**SHOO!** This fic is rated **R 17+**_

_If you read this and ignore it the warning then you have no right to complain. You have been warned so please if you are young or don't like gay pairings then don't read._

_Midnight Princess: It's a sequel!_

_Hiei: Oh you're back again?_

_Midnight Princess: No...I'm a figment of your imagination shorty._

_Hiei: (glares) you are an idiot._

_Midnight Princess: (pokes out tongue) oh, be quiet!_

_Kurama: welcome back, Midnight Princess._

_Hiei: (Rolls eyes) Hn she's wasting time_

_Midnight Princess: Well thats coz it's my fic and I can do what I like with it so be nice._

_Kurama: (shakes head) here we go again_

_Hiei: (Draws katana) really?_

_Midnight Princess: hey, I'm the author you're the character you want to see who'll win? Now be a good 'lil fire demon and do the disclaimer._

_Hiei: Midnight Princess doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

_Midnight Princess: Thankyou. Enjoy everyone and please review!_

Kurama woke, a sheen of sweat covering him. Slowly he looked around the room. His window was open again. Walking over to it he felt a familiar presence.

"Hiei?" The fire demon looked up at him from his spot in the tree. Kurama stared at his friend feeling a blush coming up to colour he face. This happened a lot when he was with his friend. He couldn't help it every time he seen Hiei his body would simply react in this way.

"You sick Fox?" Hiei said looking closely at the red head. Kuramas heart skipped a beat at the sound of the pet name, more heat and colour rushed to his cheeks turning them fro a light pink to crimson.

"No, no I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" Kurama smiled his usual smile and walked away from the window. Kurama had to get his body in check. Hiei climbed in the window behind him smirking to himself at Kuramas reaction at the sight of him.

He was enjoying this immensely. He would visit nearly every night then leave before his lover would wake. Kurama would blush whenever he saw him try to hide his attraction. Hiei hated that he would leave every morning he enjoyed being in his arms. It was peaceful and he felt wanted, needed even.

But the Fox didn't want anything to change he reminded himself. He wanted their friendship to stay the same. He had said so that first night. So he didn't change anything he continued to come in during the nights then leave. Letting his Fox believe that it was all just a dream.

Hiei watched Kurama as he went and sat on his bed shifting slightly under Hieis' gaze. Kurama watched the Koorime carefully wanting so badly to pull him into his arms, but he knew he couldn't. _They are just dreams_ he told himself over and over, looking away.

A smile made its way to Hieis lips; he could read his Fox so well. He would feel bad for him if it weren't the way that it had to be.

Feeling Hieis gaze on him he realised that he wasn't acting himself surely it wouldn't go unnoticed. Looking back at Hiei he saw that he had a rather amused expression.

"You're acting like one of those stupid girls that use to follow you around." Kurama just looked at him not knowing what to say. Regaining his composure Kurama flopped back on the bed with a chuckle.

"Am I really? Well Hiei that's just because you are so cute I can't help but be affected by your presence." He said adopting a teasing tone.

"Hn." Was the only reply he received? Silence fill between the two and Kurama began to worry he had insulted his friend or worse disgusted him. Although it was more accepted in the Makai to have a lover the same sex, there were some demons that had a problem with it. Hiei watched the Fox where he lay wanting so badly to join him on the bed.

"Hiei." Kurama sat up and looked at the fire demon who was watching him. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable." Hiei smirked at him before turning to the window and leaving. Kurama began cursing himself for his foolishness.

Hiei sat in the tree outside Kuramas room. This would teach him to tease him and think as stupidly narrow-minded as some ningen. He knew how the Fox would talk this but it would just make it all the more interesting. He watched with his Jagan as Kurama left his room for the shower, he decided he could continue this later and left for Genkais' temple to check on his sister.

Kurama stood under the stream of hot water allowing it to sooth the tense muscles. He had to stop doing this to himself. He remembered his most recent dream it hadn't seemed as real as the others but it had the same affect.

He felt himself beginning to harden and quickly pushed the thought away. He needed something else to keep his mind busy today. This was why he hated no longer being in school, there was too much free time and lately that was too much free time and lately that was ending with him pleasuring himself to memories of his dreams. What was worse was he didn't stop himself, it wasn't like he'd be caught, his family had gone away on holiday and he'd asked to stay. He'd go see Yusuke that would give him something to do, and hopefully keep his thoughts of Hiei and his dreams.

Quickly getting out of the shower he dressed and left the house.

Once he got to Yusuke house a rather annoyed Yusuke greeted him.

"Yusuke what's wrong?" He said as he walked upto his friend. Yusuke just looked at him. "My bloody mother went out and locked me out." Kurama just chuckled to himself at his friends predicament earning him self a rather nasty glare from the already annoyed detective.

"Come on Fox boy there nothing to do in there anyway lets go for a walk." Kurama was rather surprised by his friends' quick change in mood. They walked around rather aimlessly until the reached a park. Yusuke sat on the bench and motioned for his friend to join him.

"So how's your holidays been so far?" He asked. It seemed to the Fox that there was something else that he wanted to ask. "It isn't really a holiday you know Yusuke we have finished school, but I guess if you must call them holidays then they have been alright although I don't really have much to do."

Yusuke nodded and slumped back into the bench and sighed, he could feel Kurama watching him. His friend always knew when something was wrong with him, he was sure to notice now that something was bothering him.

"Yusuke are you alright?" Right on cue thought the spirit detective. "And don't think of lying if you want to tell me that's fine but don't say its nothing." Yusuke just gave him a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"How about I tell you later?" He said standing stiffly and started to walk away cursing himself for losing his nerve. Kurama stopped him and turned him to face him. "Yusuke you don't have to tell me if you don't want just don't lie and say you are ok I can tell something is bothering you…"

Yusukes lips came flush against Kuramas, causing the Fox to go into a shocked silence. Kuramas whole boy stiffened he didn't understand why this was happening. He couldn't deny that Yusuke was attractive but he was not the one that he loved, this was all wrong.

Pulling back Kurama stared wide-eyed at his friend before turning around and running off. Behind he could hear his name being shouted as his friend followed him. Arms wrapped around him pulling him against the other body forcing him to stop. Harsh pants brushed against his ears as his captor and friend tried to regain his breath.

"Kurama stop, I'm sorry ok…I just." Yusuke sighed. "I just wanted you to know and I lost the nerve to tell you." Yusuke looked at Kurama his eyes were down cast, this was wrong he was acting as though he had something to feel guilty about. Yusuke smiled to himself he wasn't the one that Kurama had feelings for.

"I'm sorry Kurama I didn't realize you had someone else in your life, if you need to talk about me anything then I'm here for you. I'm sorry." Kurama never lifted his head he merely nodded and walked away. Yusuke sighed and walked back to his house, he wished he had known but there was no point in regretting it.

Kurama walked into his house and quickly went to his room he couldn't believe what he had allowed to happen. It wasn't meant to happen he wanted Hiei to be the only one kissing him. Kurama set off to find things to keep himself busy for the rest of his day. Reading, cleaning whatever he could do. Once it got to the time he normally had dinner he decided against eating.

Trudging into his room, he sat at his desk with a sigh; he hadn't been able to get the incidents of the day out of his head.

Hiei peered into Kuramas' mind carefully so as to not alert the Fox. His Fox had been so deep in thought since he had gotten home.

The image of Yusuke kissing him came into his mind. He opened his eyes and looked in at Kurama, a faint blush coloured his cheeks. He shook his head and got into bed. Hiei waited until he knew Kurama would be asleep then climbed in through his window, he was going to get some answers and have fun doing it.

Slowly quietly he walked upto the bed. He had learnt once before that his Fox was a light sleeper when it came to sounds.

"Mmnh." Kurama moaned before turning his back to him. The fire demon frowned at this he didn't want him on his side. Carefully he reached out and stroked Kuramas soft cheek, he knew how much his Fox liked being petted. Kurama turned his head into the touch purring slightly. The sound was like heavenly music to Hiei who lowered his hand to his lovers neck before drawing away all together the Fox moved seeking out the touch while whimpering at its loss.

Hiei moved to the end of the bed and untucked the covers before crawling under them. Once under he moved closer to is Fox and gently spread his legs and settled between them. Lightly running his hands up Kuramas thighs he heard him moan then felt his whole body stiffen, Hiei smirked the stupid Fox had woken himself up.

Hiei dipped his head down and gave the mouth sucking gently until he was fully hard. Kurama pulled back the covers and looked down into dark ruby eyes directed at him while the talented mouth continued its pleasurable taunting.

Then Hieis mouth left him. He couldn't believe it, in every dream he found a way to tease him. Kurama thrust his hips up in a silent demand Hiei smirked.

"Tell me Fox, what did you and Yusuke do today?" His voice was thick with lust and possession.

Kurama stared at him, his green eyes searching for something. "Nothing." He answered defensively. Hieis' eyebrow quirked, with a painful slowness Hiei took Kurama back into his mouth. Kurama head fell back and he tangled his hands in the thick black hair and tried to push Hiei down faster, wanting more of the exquisite sensation Hieis' hot mouth was causing. Taking all of Kurama into his mouth Hiei sucked greedily, he's head bobbing up and down at a furious rate; delicate hands clutched his hair as loud moans filled the room.

Hiei smirked he could tell Kurama was close to his release and pulled away giving the tip one last lick before sitting back down near the Foxs feet.

Kurama cried out in frustration. This couldn't be happening now his passion-hazed mind screamed.

Hiei continued to just sit back and look at his Fox. "Hiei please." The Fox whined after a short while.

"What do you want Fox?" Hiei asked surprising Kurama at how innocent he seemed while torturing him in such a way.

"I want you, you in me." Kurama moaned out arching wantonly. Hiei watched the Fox for a bit until he caught sight of Kuramas hands making their way to his hardness. Hiei growled and in the blink of an eye he was sitting on the red headed Foxs chest pinning his arms above his head.

"Now that would be cheating." Hiei teased and frowned down at the captive Fox.

"Hiei, please, I need you now." He pleaded desperately. His voice cracked a little and it almost made Hiei give in to what they both wanted. Steeling himself against his Foxs pleas he reminded himself that Kurama was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what it was.

He had a few thoughts on what it could be and he'd kill Yusuke if he'd dared touch his Fox and himself if the Fox loved Yusuke. Kurama noticed Hiei distraction and used it to his advantage flipping Hiei under him.

The shocked Koorime glared at the grinning Fox above him. This wasn't what he wanted; he didn't like being trapped even if it was below Kurama. Kurama lowered himself so that his body was flush against Hieis pressing himself to Hieis still clothed body.

His lips trailed light kisses along Hieis neck, sucking as he went. Hiei struggled against him trying to reverse their positions but stopped when Kurama bit down on the sensitive flesh of his neck. Kurama licked the little mark soothing it with his tongue. Hiei moved his head to the side allowing Kurama better access to his throat.

Moaning Hiei began to relax under his Fox, one hand wrapped around his waste while the other tangled in his blood reds locks. He pulled Kuramas body closer into his, Kurama moaned and pressed his hips further into his smaller lovers.

Kuramas hands gripped the lower hem of Hieis shirt and pulled it over his head, Hieis grip tightened at the short loss of contact. Slender nimble fingers made quick work of Hieis belts; he had never understood why Hiei wore so many belts, his hands slipped inside the pants. Hiei gasp and arched his back totally lost in sensation as Kuramas delicate hand wrapped around him.

Kuramas smile broadened, he loved that he could do this to Hiei; he only wished that it was in real life not just his dreams. Thinking or reality the events of the day came back to him. Sitting up abruptly he looked down at Hiei. Would his dream end if he told Hiei?

Hiei was laying back panting and looking at the Fox his face held a slightly confused look before he closed his eyes and regained his composure, letting out a sigh he sat up and looked at the Fox. What the hell was going on he wondered looking Kurama over he wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"What is it Fox? What's bothering you?" Hiei asked his voice thick with lust. Kurama finally looked up at him, Hiei was taken back by the sadness in Kuramas eyes without realizing it he pulled the red head to him and into a gentle embrace. Kurama was shocked but the gentleness he was receiving.

Hiei began stroking Hieis hair hoping to sooth whatever it was that was bothering him. Kurama buried his head into Hieis shoulder his soft breath fanning against Hieis sensitive neck sending little thrill through Hiei. He didn't want to wake up he loved this, this was what he wanted in his life.

Hiei pulled back slightly and kissed Kuramas forehead lightly before dropping a light kiss down onto his lips. Kuramas hand traveled up Hieis neck and into his hair as the red head deepened the loving kiss, sending tingles of pleasure down Hieis spine.

Kurama broke this kiss pulling back slowly looking at Hiei. "Hiei I uh umm YusukeandIkissed." He rushed out looking down at the sheets; he could feel Hieis eyes on him. "Hn." The small sound helps no discernable emotion. All Hiei could do was stare, his Fox had shared a kiss with another did that mean he didn't really care for him?

"Hiei I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Would you rather it were him here?" Kuramas head snapped up and was met with eyes that to anyone else would have been cold and unreadable but he could see the pain in those blood red depths.

"No! Never. It's you I want Hiei, you and you alone." Soft lips crushed against his and strong arms gently pushed him backwards. Hieis' hands stay firmly against Kuramas chest as the two lost themselves completely. Neither really noticing how much time passed nor did they care. All that mattered to them was eachother and their love. Kuramas hands were buried deep in Hieis thick black hair, while Hieis hand explored every inch of the Fox he could touch.

Kurama gasped when Hieis hand enclosed his length and began slowly moving over him. Hiei trailed kisses from Kuramas mouth down his jaw line to his neck. Kurama arched his neck giving the little fire demon better access to his neck. Hieis hand moved with a slowness that threatened to drive Kurama mad.

The slow pace Hiei set was Kuramas undoing, his body could take no more and he released into Hieis hand, crying out loudly. Moving back the half-Koorime half fire demon licked his fingers clean. Kurama panted heavily as he came back to earth from his ecstasy high. Hiei smiled down at his lover. He looked so sweet with his eyes slightly closed and his lips parted oh so slightly allowing quick little breaths to pass. All in all it was a very enticing sight, a sight that he would stay in his mind for as long as he lived.

Hiei moved further back on the bed far from finished this "dream" for the night. Kurama sat up and watched Hiei. A small smile spread across Hieis lips as he thought over what he wanted to do. Moving to sit at the bottom of the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, he motioned Kurama to sit on his lap. Kuramas grinned as understanding dawn on what his lover wanted.

Kurama quickly moved to onto Hieis lap, however Hiei stopped him before he could sheath Hiei inside himself. "So impatient my Fox" 'My Fox' Kuramas pulse raced, how he loved when Hiei called him such things. His brought his lips down to Hieis and kissing him gently, gasping in surprise as skilled fingers began readying him. Kurama soon began moving on Hieis hand as small moans slipped past their joined lips.

"Now Hiei, I don't know if I can handle any more of this." He rasped out breaking away from Hiei enough to look him in the eyes. Removing his fingers Hiei positioned Kurama over him and entered him swiftly.

"Nnnhhh." They both moaned out at the same time. Quickly finding their rhythm they moved together seeking out the pleasure of release. As their movements quickened, the room became filled with loud pants, moans and the sound of flesh moving against flesh. Hiei could feel his release getting closer and began pumping Kuramas member in time with thrusts of their bodies. Crying out eachothers' names they both reaching their peek at the same moment.

Panting heavily they fell onto their sides a wave of blissful peace washing over both of them. Wrapped in Kuramas arms Hiei closed eyes enjoying being so close to his Fox.

Kurama looked down at Hiei and sighed how he wished this wasn't a dream and that when he woke up Hiei would still be there. Slowly his eyes drifted shut as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Hieis opened his eyes when he felt Kurama relax, and looked up at the Fox, a small smile came to his lips before he gently removed Kuramas arm from around him and slipped carefully from the bed. Quickly getting dressed he looked back at Kurama who still slept peacefully his mind and heart fighting eachother over if he should stay or not.

Turning his back on the Fox he darted out the window and into the tree out side, falling asleep almost immediately.

-Morning-

Kurama woke in the morning and stretched. Feeling the soft sheet move against his skin realised that he was naked under his blanket. Shrugging it off as nothing he got out of bed and walked to the shower, thankful no one was home to see him or walk in on him.

Outside Hiei as still asleep or at least trying to remain asleep unfortunately Mother Nature seemed to have other things in mind, no matter where he turned the sun was in his eyes.

Grumbling he sat up and glared at the sun turning back to the window he noticed Kurama was already out of bed silently he slipped into the room to wait for Kurama to come back. Maybe he could convince the Fox to go with him out to the forest or Genkais to train some.

Hiei sat on the floor leaning his back against the wall while he waited for Kurama, slowly his eyes drifted closed and he slipped off into sleep. Kurama stood under the hot water of the shower, gently washing his hair, once he had rinsed the shampoo out he put a generous amount of conditioner in, and carefully smoothed out some of the knots. He must have been moving around a lot in his sleep he thought noticing that it was more knotty of late. Know that he though of it, ever since the dreams started it had been like that.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped at towel around his waist and walked back into his room. Sighing he got out his clothes then paused. Looking around his room he spotted Hiei sleeping. His face turned scarlet realising his current state of dress in front of his friend. God he was beautiful he though as he studied the sleeping fire demon. Turning back away he got dressed quickly hoping his friend wouldn't wake.

Kurama walked to his friend and gently shook him. "Hiei wake up." He said lightly. Ruby eyes shot open and glared into emerald ones. "What?" Kurama chuckled.

"I think I should be the one asking you that. I mean you are in my room, did you want something?" Hiei frowned at the Foxs teasing. "Hn." Was all he said before standing. Kurama walked to his discarded towel and put it back in his bathroom. "What was that doing in here?" Hiei asked sending Kurama a suspicious look, knowing how the Fox would react.

"What? Oh...well I forgot to take clothes into the bathroom with me and...well it is my room after all." He said feeling himself blushing. Hiei just shrugged in faked indifference, all the while wishing he had been awake to see Kuramas irresistible body.

It suddenly dawned on him that Hiei was teasing him he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. "I'm going to train." Hiei said bringing the Fox from his thoughts. Kurama smiled at the invitation from his friend. He was glad that he knew Hiei so well as to notice the invite, so many others would just think that it was a statement, and it was but the way he was looking at him and the fact that he was still there showed that it was an invitation.

"Care for company?" Kurama asked knowing that he really didn't have to. Hiei just gave a small nod and jumped out the window. Kurama looked down at his friend and smiled. " Are you afraid of doors Hiei?" He called down earning himself a glare. Laughing he grabbed his shoes and left the house.

"You are going to pay for those words Fox." Hiei said as he raced off, making sure to keep his pace slow enough for Kurama to keep up with him. Coming to a stop in the forest nearest Genkais place he decided he'd rather spar here then at Genkais. Kurama came to a stop and looked at Hiei smiling. Reaching around into his hair he pulled out a rose. "Shall we begin?" He asked sending Hiei his most innocent smile.

Hiei suddenly rushed at him, Kurama dodged and with the flick of his wrist his rose whip shot out towards Hiei. Hiei hadn't noticed when he had changed his rose into his favoured weapon. And so began their training session, neither really laying a blow on the other, both able to dodge eachothers' moves easily. Kurama called on his plants to help him, vines tried to capture the fire demon but where cut away as soon as they were in striking distance, this is when Kurama saw his chance. Before Hiei knew it the rose whip had wrapped around his wrist halting his movements mid swing distracting him from the vines heading for him.

Kurama smiled, predators' smile and Hiei realised his mistake, all be it too late. Vines quickly wrapped around his limbs holding Hiei immobile. "Do you give in Hiei?" Kurama asked slowly walking over to his captive friend. Leaning down so that he was eye level with Hiei Kurama smiled again at the silent demon. "Hn" Was the only answer he got. "Is that a no?" Kurama teased leaning in closer. Hiei just glared at him, though his heart had started to beat wildly at how close the Fox was getting.

"Hey guys..." Yusuke paused seeing the closeness of his two friends. "Wow sorry guys I'll leave you to it." He said turning away. Kuramas face heated and Hiei just glared. "Let me go Fox" Came the gruff remark. Kurama called off his plants and was about to ask if he wanted to have another go when he notice Hiei had taken off.

"That's strange...excuse me Yusuke did you want something?" Kurama asked turning the rose whip back into a harmless rose and placing it back in his hair. "Not really I was at Genkais when I felt your ki and decided id come see you two." Yusuke paused. "Hieis gone isn't he?" Kurama nodded and looked back to where they had been. "Is he the one?" Kuramas headshot up eyes wide with shock he looked at Yusuke, was it that obvious? "I see, well I'm happy for you two." Kurama just blinked.

"No it's not like that, he doesn't even know." Yusuke looked shocked. "Really? I could have sworn by the way he glared at me that I had interrupted something." Kurama just smiled at that "I think it could have just been because he didn't want to be seen all tied up." Yusuke chuckled to himself.

"Yeah but I bet you didn't mind." Kurama went ten shades of red at this causing Yusuke to laugh even harder. "Go Kurama! I'd never have thought you'd be one to like that sort of stuff."

"Well I had better head home, bye Yusuke." Kurama just turned and started to walk away from his friend, he'd never thought about tying Hiei up in that way, now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. All the way home Kurama couldn't shake the thought of having Hiei tied up, at his mercy and all the wonderful things he'd do. A small moan slipped past his lips as his body reacted to the lustful thoughts. Thankfully he was almost home and he'd be able to take a cold shower, hopefully that would help.

Reaching his door Kurama got out his keys, a blinding pain washed over Kurama from the back of his head then all he knew was darkness as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Hiei made his way to Kuramas feeling the need to be with him, this was happening more and more often now. Slipping in through the window Hiei was confused to find it dark, walking through the house he realised that no one was home. Had Kurama gone out? Disappointed Hiei started back to Kuramas room to wait for him.

A faint moan barely audible caught his attention; Hiei knew the sound well and recognized it straight away. Running to the door he unlocked it and opened it. Seeing Kurama crumpled on the floor Hiei quickly checked him over. Hiei sighed in relief, he was ok, it just appeared to be a bash to the head. Carefully he lifted Kurama, their height difference making it slightly awkward. Gently he placed him on his bed. Deciding he'd rather be safe then sorry he locked the house back up and went to find Yusuke to call Botan to have a look at him.

Yusuke lay on his bed thinking about Hiei and Kurama wondering why he hadn't noticed it before they were practically inseparable and they knew nearly everything about eachother. "Detective call Botan." screaming Yusuke fell off his bed startled at his friends voice, he hadn't even sensed him coming. "Damn it Hiei dont do that!" he yelled at the fire demon in his window. Hiei just glared at him. "Call Botan Kuramas hurt at his house." before he had a chance to question Hiei he was gone, wanting badly to be back by Kuramas side.

Yusuke got out the communicator Botan had given him when he had been sent on a mission to destroy the four saint beasts. "Botan here. Oh hi Yusuke!" the overly happy grim reaper said smiling. "Listen Hiei was just here he said Kurama has been hurt and that they are at Kuramas house can you go there and see if it's all ok? Im going to make my way there now." Botan looked worried suddenly.

"Is it serious?" Botans' voice showing her concern as much as her expression, Yusuke sighed he wished Hiei hadn't taken off so quickly so he could have gotten a little information. "I really dont know, just meet me there" he said before shutting the communicator and heading out his own house to go see what was going on. He hoped Kurama was alright. He thought about what could have happened as he ran.

Hiei sat on the bed looking down at Kurama. That idiot detective had better have called Botan like he had told him too or he'd slit his throat. "Hiei how is he?" Botan asked as she flew up to the window on her oar. "Hn." Was all he said before walking out of the room and heading for the front door. Opening it he stared at Yusuke who was bent over hands resting on his knees panting heavily. "What do you want?" Hiei asked, his voice showing no signs of emotion of any type.

"Is Kurama ok, where is he?" he asked walking in pasted Hiei. Hiei glared at him, he liked Yusuke generally but knowing that he liked Kurama and had tried something he couldn't help but be defensive. When he didn't get any answer Yusuke headed upto Kuramas room. Looking at Botan he smiled slightly, making a mental note of how cute Kurama looked sleeping. "He seems to be fine, just a nasty bump to the head but I need to know how long he has been out for."

"He was out cold when I got here." Hiei said walking back into the room. Botan looked a little worried, then back at Kurama. "He should have woken up you guys, I have to go see Koenma ill be back as soon as I can." Without another word Botan raced off to spirit world praying that it wasn't anything serious.

Yusuke sat on the ground and looked at Hiei, this was bothering him; he knew it was surprisingly easy to tell. Hiei watched Kurama, wishing that the detective wasn't there so he could sit with his Fox.

An hour passed and still Botan didn't return, Yusuke had started to nod off and Hiei was getting impatient. When Botan finally returned Hiei was ready to kill her and Yusuke was sound asleep.

"Koenma says that he should wake up, it appears some human hit him to try and rob him. The only reason we can think that he won't wake up is that he has a head injury that we can't notice. And I have healed him as much as I am able." She let out a sigh of frustration. "Can you stay here and look after him Hiei?" Hiei nodded and then looked at Yusuke sleeping on the floor. Botan followed his gaze, and rolled her eyes at Yusuke before walking over to him bending down next to him. "YUSUKE! WAKE UP!" Hiei had to restrain himself from laughing as the spirit detective nearly launched himself into the roof.

"Go home Yusuke Hiei is going to look after Kurama." Yusuke stood up giving Botan and annoyed look. "You didn't have to yell, im going home but I'll be back tomorrow. If you need anything you know where I am."

Waiting for them to leave Hiei stayed standing by the bed. Sighing Hiei sat down on the bed and looked at Kurama he couldn't believe that a ningen had done this to him. Laying down Hiei got comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Morning-

Hiei woke up and looked besides him, Kurama was no better; he looked a little worse if anything. Lightly he checked Kuramas temperature, before he got out of bed, he felt too warm. Walking into the kitchen he set out finding what he needed before heading back with the room. Gentle he placed a damp cloth on Kurama forehead. Before he settled back next to Kurama. Every once in a while Kurama would moan and shift slightly.

-Two Hours Later-

Hiei grabbed the bowl of water and the washcloth and walked out the room sighing, getting fresh water and a new cloth his walked back to the room, it had been like this since last night when he had found Kurama.

He wanted to find whoever had done this to Kurama and make them pay, no matter if it was some stupid ningen. Walking back in the room he looked back over to Kurama. Sweat covered his brow, his fever hadn't dropped yet nor did it show any signs that it would. Hiei sat by his side looking down at him.

Hiei reached out and gently brushed a stray red lock from Kuramas eyes.

"H-Hiei…" Green eyes stared at him, though not really seeing.

He sighed and placed a damp cloth on the Foxs forehead. He didn't like him being like this, he wanted the Kurama that he was use to. The Kurama that would tease him, that would blush when he caught him staring. The Kurama that was his strong, graceful teammate that he had come to love and respect.

Love?

Hiei thought about it carefully. He did love Kurama he wasn't very shocked by this realisation. It wasn't really new it was just that now he would admit it to himself. Hearing a sound behind him he turned towards the door and watched as Yusuke walked in quietly.

"How's the patient?" He asked as he looked over at the bed.

"I'm going out. You watch him." Was all Hiei said before he left the room. He knew what Yusuke felt for Kurama. He could see it easily. But Kuramas feelings for Yusuke were never clear, even if he had said he only wanted him, but that had been in the midst of their lusty meeting. How did he know that he wasn't just saying that out of need to obtain release, shaking the thought he raced off aimlessly.

Yusuke looked at the window where Hiei had been. For someone who'd lived for a while he could be rather dense and blind to what seemed obvious truths. None of that really mattered right now though. Kurama would have to fix that problem when he woke up. Turning away he looked at his friend, sitting on the floor by the bed he thought about what had been happening.

No one had known what had happened to Kurama until the small puncture mark, caused by the poisoned blow dart, had been found. And what was more annoying was that was that there was nothing they could do.

-Two days later-

Kurama woke; looking around the room he tried to gain his bearings. What was going on? Where was he? Looking around he realized he was in his apartment, in his bed, naked. Naked? What was going on? Last thing he remembered was, leaving Yusuke after sparring with Hiei then a blinding pain.

"Finally awake Fox?" A deep voice mumbled from behind him. Kurama turned to see Hiei sitting on the window frame.

"Hiei? What is going on? How did we get here?" Kurama paused for a second and blushed. He heard a chuckle and looked at Hiei again.

"Is there something else you wished to ask?" Hiei looked so tired, Kurama noticed, like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Uh...that is where are my clothes?" Hieis eyes were filled with amusement. This could be fun; he could get the Fox back for every time he had had fun teasing him. Hiei walked over to the bed slowly; Kurama watched feeling trapped, as he got closer yet he was getting a slight rush the closer Hiei got.

"I stripped them off you." Was all he said when he reached the bed. Kurama licked his lips as he watched Hiei lean down to him. "Why Fox where did you think they had gone?" Kurama turned his face to the side trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush.

"What's wrong Fox, you look flushed." Hiei taunted unmercifully, gently putting his hand to Kuramas cheek pretending to see if he was hot. "You must still be sick, get some sleep Kurama I'll see you later." With that he left Kurama, knowing that the Foxs mind would be going over everything he smiled as he thought this.

Kurama started at the open window, why would he have needed to take his clothes off? Realisation hit and Kuramas blush easily rivaled his hair. that meant Hiei had seen him naked, what had he thought?

"Yo Fox boy, good to see you are awake." Yusuke said leaning against the door smiling at his friend. He couldn't have been happier to see Kurama awake, though Kurama still looked flushed; did he still have a fever? "Hey man you feeling alright? You're really red."

"Ah yes I'm fine thankyou for asking." Kuramas' voice was quieter then normal drawing Yusukes' attention again. "Alright what's wrong?"

Kurama looked down at the sheet covering him cleared his throat. "Do you know why Hiei stripped me?" Yusuke just blinked at him for a minute. "Stripped you?" "Yes it appears that Hiei stripped me of my clothing while I was unconscious, I was wondering if you knew why?"

Yusuke walked over to stand in front of Kurama. "So you're naked huh?" Grabbing the corner of the blanket he winked at Kurama. A silver glint from the corner of his eye was all Yusuke saw before he felt cold steal pressed against his neck. Kuramas eyes widened at both of his friends actions.

"Drop it detective." The words came out in a vicious growl; Yusuke let go of the blanket and chuckled. "You know Hiei I'd never have thought that you'd be so predictable." Hieis' blade pressed harder into Yusukes' flesh not understanding that he'd been had.

Kuramas' eyes widened as he caught the hidden meaning in Yusukes words. Kuramas breath quickened, his thoughts running rampant through his already exhausted mind, making the room begin to spin. "You might want to help him." Yusuke said watching Kurama the whole time.

Hiei looked at his Fox dropping his sword as he rushed to Kuramas side just as the Fox fell back against the bed. "What did you do to him." Hiei growled out never taking his eyes off the unconscious Fox in front of him.

"I didn't to anything, he is just over whelmed that you actually care for him." Yusuke said sitting on the floor, Hiei turned and glared at him, he didn't understand how that had anything to do with him. "Leave you have done enough." Yusuke stared up into hard ruby eyes before standing up and leaving. "Hiei take care of him."

Hiei watched Yusuke leave before climbing into bed with Kurama. Shifting Kurama Hiei rested him in his lap and stroked his hair. Sighing he looked at his Fox, his beauty always made Hieis heart beat slightly faster. Kuramas' even breathing was the only sound that filled the room, Hiei stayed in his position looking down at Kurama.

Kuramas brow creased as he came around. Opening his eyes he was met by concerned red ones. "Hiei?" Uncertain of what was going on he looked around the room. "Where's Yusuke?"

Pulling away slightly Hiei looked away from Kurama, he should have known that it was no use hoping for something he didn't deserve; after all he was the forbidden child.

"I told him to leave when he wouldn't tell me what he had done to you." Kurama pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at his friend. Had he been worried for him? "He didn't do anything Hiei, it was just too much for my mind to handle. I'm fine really."

Hiei gave him a disbelieving look before making to move away. "Please Hiei stay with me." Pleading emerald orbs bore into Hieis emotionless ruby ones. Sighing Hiei settled back on the bed, Kurama lay back as well resting his head in Hieis lap once more. Closing his eyes Hiei absentmindedly began stroking Kuramas hair.

"Hiei I have something to ask you, but I don't want you to get mad or take off on me." Kurama said his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Silence was his only answer as Hiei waited for Kurama to continue. "I have been having dreams about us Hiei, I need to know if they are something more then just dreams or not. With what Yusuke did and the way he knew you'd act I'd say he knows something I dont, wouldn't you?"

Hiei remained silent considering how to answer, not knowing if the truth was the best option or not. "You said you didn't want anything to change Fox." Kurama just stared at Hiei over whelmed with happiness and shocked at the same time, he'd never have believed that Hiei could return his feelings. Tears slipped down his cheek unable to be held back any longer.

The hand in his hair was removed and wiped way his tears, there was a small hesitance in the movement and Kurama knew Hiei was unsure what was wrong or what to do.

"Hiei I would change everything if only to have you in my life as more then a friend." Hieis eyes went wide and his breath caught as he stared into Kuramas beautiful green depths that clearly showed his love. Those eyes and how easily he could see the Foxs' emotions in them had been one of the first things that Hiei had noticed about Kurama.

A gentle hand caressed his cheek bringing him from his thoughts, Kurama smiled up and him and stroked his cheek once more before removing his hand. Hiei returned the smile then leant back and closed his eyes. Grateful that Kurama was awake, happy and that he knew the truth and wanted it to stay as it was now.

Kurama couldn't help but wonder if Hiei was asleep after a long moment of silence. "Hiei?"

"What Fox?" Kurama smiled to himself at the lazy tone in the voice that answered him, a cheeky little plan formed in his mind on how to wake his lover up. Lifting himself slightly he moved so that his head now rested in the crook of Hieis neck. The Koorimes arms wrapped around him holding him close.

Hiei just lay there resting peacefully, the idea of catching up on some well needed rest was very tempting, however the warm breath on his neck and even warmer and not to mention tempting body laying against him were beginning to steer his thoughts from sleep and to more lustful activities.

"Hiei you know I'm beginning to think that you like being trapped by me." Kurama said with a laugh hoping to get a bite from the smaller demon, he knew their position and closeness had waken Hiei up more, he could also fell the effect it was having on him. Hiei remained silent wanting to see what his Fox was upto.

Kurama smiled to himself as he feigned discomfort and wiggled around a little causing Hiei to groan. "Damn it Kurama if you don't be still you're going to regret it." He threatened weakly, Kuramas movements affecting him severely. Kurama chuckled and nuzzled Hieis neck.

"Who says I'll regret it? I could enjoy it if our minds are thinking alike." Before he knew what was going on Hiei had Kurama on his back and pinned to the bed. "Horny Fox." Was all he said before capturing Kuramas lips Kurama willingly accepted everything Hiei wanted to give him. Breaking the kiss Hiei sat back and looked at Kurama.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, his voice sounded worried as he realised that something was again bothering him. "If this is what you want im not going to hide it from anyone."

Kurama sat up back and looked at Hiei, he didn't want to hide it? Kurama smiled at the little demon. "Hiei I don't want to hide it from anyone." Hiei watched Kurama carefully, he trusted Kurama but he wasn't sure if he really meant what he had just said. "Everyone Kurama, even you ningen mother." Kuramas eyes closed and he took a deep breath, Hiei seemed determined to make things a little difficult and he didn't understand why.

"Yes Hiei we will tell her." Hiei looked a little shocked and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Laying back Kurama pulled Hiei down with him, not giving Hiei any chance to start his questions or thoughts again Kurama caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Quickly losing themselves in the sweet kiss all thought fled as their love and lust over ruled their minds.

"Hiei…ahhh." Hiei's lips found the sensitive spot on his neck. The fire demon gently nuzzled at his neck his hot breath fanned the damp skin below his lips.

Kurama tangles his fingers in Hieis hair bringing his mouth closer to his skin. Hiei pulled back fully moving away from him, causing the Fox to whimper in protest. His body was beyond ready, he wanted him now. Hiei seemed to be deliberately taunting him by just sitting there.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Kurama panted out sitting up to look at his lover. Hieis eyes showed openly his emotions, what was there shocked Kurama greatly. Passion, lust, love and fear.

"Hiei…" Kurama reached for the little demon, pulling him to him. "Hiei I love you." Hiei looked at Kurama almost disbelieving, he had never thought he'd hear that, he wanted to hear those words. "And I you Fox." He said leaning up to capture Kuramas lips. Kurama deepened the kiss moaning slightly as he tried to get closer to Hiei.

Pushing Kurama back Hiei settled over Kuramas hips positioning himself above his stiff member, placing his hands on Kuramas shoulders to keep himself stable. "Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked baffled watching his lovers' movements. "What does it look like Fox?" He panted out before pushing himself down onto Kuramas hard length. Kurama moaned as the tight heat engulfed him amidst his pleasure he restrained himself from moving before Hiei had adjusted.

Carefully Hiei began to move, hissing a little as pain coursed through him. Slowly he continues adjusting more to the sensation as he went on. Soon both demons were moaning in pleasure. Kurama reached between Hieis legs and began pumping him in time with their movements. Panting harshly head thrown back Hiei lost himself and spilled his seed onto Kuramas hand and both of their stomachs. Coming inside Hiei Kurama cried out thrusting up hard before collapsing back to the mattress, Hiei fell forward lying against Kuramas chest.

"Hiei I love you." Kurama said as he drifted off to sleep, exhausted and sated.

"I love you too Fox."

_Midnight Princess: Done!_

_Hiei: That sucked_

_Midnight Princess: I know (cries)_

_Hiei: Hn_

_Kurama: Hiei please be nice. Review please everyone, no flames thankyou._

_Midnight Princess: thankyou so much to all those who reviewed you are very kind._

_A/N: There could be one to follow this; again, it'll be an oneshot the pairings will be Koenma and Yusuke, and Hiei and Kurama of course. If there are mistakes I am sorry it is 2:27am and I have just finished this, and I want to get it posted. I have spell checked it so you can blame that if there is anything majorly wrong with it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it._


End file.
